1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of being fabricated with a reduced number of masks and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are commonly classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Such a display device includes a gate line and a data line, and at least one thin film transistor (“TFT”) connected to the gate line and the data line. In recent times, a TFT using an oxide semiconductor has been developed. The oxide semiconductor TFT has advantages such as high electric-field mobility, low threshold voltage, low leakage current, or the like, and thus may be applied to various display devices.
The oxide semiconductor TFT may be classified into a top gate type and a bottom gate type TFT, based on the position of its gate electrode. The top gate type oxide semiconductor TFT is widely used by virtue of its advantages: its process temperature is relatively low, a semiconductor process, e.g., laser crystallization, doping, and activation, is not required, and stability is relatively easily achieved.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.